I Think I need your help tonight
by MariSeverus
Summary: CREO QUE NECESITO TU AYUDA, ESTA NOCHE Ya sabes lo que tengo que hacer y odio tenerte en medio de todo el maldito dilema.


Otro one (Son muchos). Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos.

**MariSeverus.**

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

Prácticamente, estaba destinado a padecer. Si no cumplía aquella peligrosa misión, su madre y la unidad de su familia, se resquebrajaría como un papel viejo. Apenas podía pensar, no podía encontrarse en ninguna parte.

Estaba desesperado. Estaba por morir de forma gratuita. Iba a pelear contra el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, junto a su señor. ¿Qué debía hacer a continuación? Infeliz y desesperado, por encontrar respuestas que no existían, puesto que no había preguntas.

Se encontró solo y sin amistades. ¿Qué eran las amistades? Formas de tomar los créditos sin hacer mayor cosa. ¿Para qué le iban a servir? Para enviarlos a la muerte, de una forma segura y sin remordimientos. ¡Que fuesen escudos humanos!

Pero aún así lloraba. Se sentía débil, sentía miedo de saber que no iba a lograrlo y que por ello, lo habían enviado a la muerte segura. A la hoguera sin derecho a redención. Su padre estaba preso, mentalmente descompuesto. Todo lo demás estaba por desaparecer, en un tintineo de su varita, cayendo al suelo.

Como las campanas que sonaban en las iglesias, a la hora de enterrar el cuerpo. Como los estandartes negros, del duelo. Así iba a terminar, a miles de metros bajo tierra, mientras su señor se apoderaba del mundo y él quedaba en el olvido.

Y lloraba, sin saber qué hacer. Sin saber qué decir y como reaccionar. Estaba por enloquecer, maquinando planes e ideando fórmulas mágicas. ¿Por qué solamente los hechizos tenían magia? De esa no iba a lograr salir a no ser que ocurriese un milagro.

Pero no, él era Draco Malfoy. Él tenía la sangre Salazar, en sus venas. Él tenía que logarlo, para obtener confianza. Para obtener la redención que le permitiría a su familia, volver a resurgir de las tinieblas en las que estaban sumidos.

Ideó, maquinó muchos planes diferentes. El armario evanescente, parecía ser la oportunidad de oro, pero no dejaba de desestimar el margen de error. Su madre quería colaborar, hacía tanto que no la veía tan desesperada. Su esposo en prisión, su hijo en la prisión de la muerte. En sus redes. ¿Cuánto quedaba para perderlo todo? Ya no pensaba en lo que iba a obtener, sino en lo que ya tenía.

Cierto día, cierto momento de intimidad, él lloraba sobre el papel. Estaba allí, mirando todo lo que había garabateado. Planes alocados, ideas desesperadas y ni un solo asomo al éxito. Mientras miraba aquella hoja de papel, el mundo seguía rotando. La clase de pociones, seguía andando. Ella, Hermione Granger, pasaba por aquel lugar y sin quererlo, derramaba parte de su muestra, cuando Draco se moviera distraídamente.

Perdió todo el diseño. Pero nunca supo qué fue lo que le irritó más. El que no fuese a cumplirse o el que estuviese echado a perder.

- ¡Maldita sangre sucia! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!

Los negros ojos de Severus Snape, viajaron hacia sus cuerpos, al escuchar aquello. El salón entero estaba silencio, mientras Hermione dirigía su atención hacia él y sus quejas. Sus ojos se aguaron rápidamente.

- ¡Personas como tú, merecen estar a miles de metros bajo tierra!

Los cobardes también, si era por buscar culpables.

- Draco, no te permito que uses palabras como esas...- dijo Snape, con voz suave. Algo pasaba con su estudiante y tenía que descubrirlo. Hermione regresó a su puesto con el silencio sepulcral, de una dolorosa herida. Ronald Weasley, quería golpearlo hasta matarlo. Potter sintió lo mismo por un momento.

La clase terminó en silencio, pero nadie olvidaba la culpa. Ni siquiera él. Al salir, Severus Snape lo encaró. Quería saberlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, que lo mortificaba tanto?

_"No necesito su ayuda" "Puedo hacer esto solo"_

Claro que podía. Claro que podía morirse, podía hacerlo solo. Claro que podía...

_"Permíteme ayudarte, Draco"_

Toda esa conversación llegaba a los delicados oídos de Potter. Toda esa conversación, ese sentimiento de que había traidores aún en Hogwarts, aún en esa venerable institución. Todo eso no escapaba de sus oídos. Pero serían reclamados por la justicia. Muy pronto...

De aquel sentimiento, solo quedaba la estela. De aquella sensación de valentía. Miraba los planos húmedos, miraba los sueños que por sus lágrimas también humedecía. Claro, era un maldito cobarde y no lo iba a lograr.

Caminaba por los pasillos, con su usual calma. La usual que demostraba antes de la catástrofe. Ella estaba allí, al final. Ella charlaba con sus amigos, estaba sentada y los miraba sin pestañear. ¿Por qué demonios existían personas como ella? Sin ellos, seguramente no habría misión que cumplir, no habría sacrificio que llevar a cabo.

Pero ella creía haber visto el pedazo de pergamino. Tenía una extraña apariencia. Muchos garabatos, muchos escritos de culpa. ¿Qué significaba el papel, que tanto valor tenía para aquel? Tanto, como para insultarla.

_"Sé su secreto" "Planifica un golpe" "Quiere matar a alguien. Quiere hacer algo"_

_"Mientes..." "Quizá oíste mal"_

_"Hicieron un juramento inquebrantable"_

_"¿Seguro? Por que ese juramento, no se puede romper_"

Que se lo jurara a su madre si quería, esa era su misión y él no iba a intervenir. No iba a intervenir en su trabajo. A él le correspondía la redención de su familia. Quizá él no la recibiría nunca, a las puertas del cielo no iba a entrar. Pero mientras, su madre y su padre, merecían ser rescatados. Y él lo iba a conseguir.

_"Planifica algo"_

Su muerte segura.

_"Hay que detenerlo"_

Por favor, antes de perderlo.

_"¿Cómo vamos a lograrlo?"_

Buscamos la respuesta. Aún...

Hermione Granger, caminaba por los pasillos. Estaba sorprendida de lo que escuchaba, ella pensó leer algo similar en el pedazo de papel. Mientras pasaba, escuchó pasos también. Se escondió tras una columna, era muy tarde y si se trataba de un profesor, estaba en problemas. ¿Por qué se empeñó en estudiar con Harry, las formas de encontrar a Draco Malfoy? Cierto, por que Ronald estaba ocupado en besarse con Lavander y ella no quería verlo...

Era él...¡Era él y se detenía junto a una pared! Esa era...la sala de menesteres. ¿Qué hacía allí parado? ¿Qué buscaba? A no ser...Claro, era claro ya. Se detuvo allí. Iba a averiguarlo...La curiosidad era mala consejera.

Miró hacia adentro, el lugar estaba abarrotado de cosas. Caminó con lentitud, sin apoyar completamente el pie. El piso de piedra era muy peligroso, decía muchos secretos. Se detuvo entre una repisa abarrotada de cosas viejas y polvorientas. Él en cambio, se detuvo cerca de lo que parecía ser una enorme sábana.

Tiró de ella y entonces ella recordó el dibujo, antes de mojarlo. Era un enorme armario. Lo miró abrirlo y con un suspiro, mirar hacia adentro. Estaba desesperado, sus manos le temblaban. ¿Había funcionado? Eso esperaba con mucha impaciencia.

Entonces salió. Una pequeña ave, revoloteó entre sus manos y él la liberó. La miró volar, estaba íntegra. El primer intento, solo estaba muerto. Pero ya no había fallo. Hermione se tapó la boca para evitar gemir de sorpresa. ¿Qué era eso? Se inclinó para mirar con detalle, tenía que saberlo.

Fue entonces, cuando detalló lo que parecía ser un armario evanescente. Las cosas puestas en su interior, desaparecían hacia otros armarios. En el pasado...Ellos...

Sintió un extraño aire detrás de ella y suspiró. ¿De qué se trataba? No sabría sino hasta mirar hacia atrás. Ladeó la cabeza con mucha preocupación.

Y entonces lo vio. Lo vio allí mirándola, con el entrecejo fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas. Los párpados rojos de tanto llorar y una mirada severa.

_"Y ahora que sabes mi plan...¿Qué va a ocurrir Hermione Granger? ¿Qué ocurrirá contigo y conmigo?"_


End file.
